


Walter Calls

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: [Unfinished/WIP] Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Walter Calls

**Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

* * *

* * *

[Unvollendet/WIP] Die Dinge sind immer so, wie sie erscheinen, nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie manche glauben... Hier war ihre Beziehung. Komplex

Hell Gate Walter. Eine Aufprallkarte für sein frisches Deck. Die Absicht inmitten von Impact Cards war, dass sie für die gegebenen Nutzer bestimmter Decks besonders waren. Jeder bekannte Buddyfighter hatte mindestens einen von ihnen, der in ihren Kartenstapeln wohnte. Und sie waren auf einer Karte und zeigten, dass der Einfluss bestimmten Leuten gehört. Die bloße Magie der Karten...

Und Shido Magoroku war nicht anders, sein Rahmen war stolz auf der Karte designt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Kumpel, der bereitwillig neben ihm schwebte. Sein Satz, der auf die Karte gestempelt wurde, war einfach genug: "Mein Zug ist noch nicht beendet!" Er mochte diesen Satz. Eine mächtige Karte, die er leicht benutzt hat, um seinen Monstern die Tore in der Hölle zu öffnen. Und er war ihr Walter, ein König, der Größte. Er betrachtete sich als so. Er erfuhr seinen Einfluss ebenso sehr, wie er Buddyfight liebt. Die Karte ermutigte nur seine Selbstwertgefühl-Einstellung. Seine Todessinfonie reiner Wut... Sein Zauberstab, ein einfacher Gegenstand, der es ihm erlaubt, das Feld zu kontrollieren, "Jetzt singe für mich und amüsiere mich!" Er hatte die Kontrolle und er zieht es vor, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Aber heute dachte er nicht darüber nach, als seine Gedanken kurz auf unzähligen Ideen beruhten. Unangenehme, wenn...

Nichts als Tod, Blut, Blutvergießen und absolute Verzweiflung. Für ihre Lieben roch und blass. Die Wände sind mit dem breiten Schatten des Crimsons bedeckt. Einfach einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund lassen. Obwohl er den Hilferufen apathisch gegenüberstand und von einem wesentlich unreifen Zeitalter, in dem niemand hier gut war, nein, erhielt, waren sie Kriminelle und machten abstoßende Dinge für andere. Wenn überhaupt, mussten sie unter ihren Übeltaten leiden. Sie waren alle nur schwache Bauern. Die Bruststücke zu seiner verdrehten Unterhaltung, quietschen Zufriedenheit.

Hell war nicht gerade.. ein guter Ort, um drinnen zu sein, und er verstand das nur zu gut, aber er wuchs hier auf. Er war ein fürchterlich würdiger Regisseur seiner Welt, durch seine vielen Spiele. Obwohl er allein hier war und sich von niemandem geplagt fühlte, waren seine Monster und ein paar untergeordnete Menschen, sie waren klein, aber ihnen schien es nicht viel zu kümmern.

Die Umgebung ähnelte dem Untergrund, den Magoroku häufig benutzte. Das Öffnen der Tore unten mit einem einfachen Einschlag, das Einbinden der Knochen der Untoten. Natürlich muss er noch mit seinem eigenen "Strong Death"-Deck aus den Ereignissen von hundert Dämonen kämpfen, aber er benutzte seine normalen Decks in so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er wusste, was der dunkle Ort zu sein schien 

Die Welt um sie herum fühlte sich beide scharf, verärgert und völlig undurchsichtig. Sie hielten durch die Hölle und zurück, größtenteils war Magoroku mehr so. So dicke Luft, dass man leicht mit einem Messer die Luft schneiden konnte. Obwohl sie aus Angst unzählige Male an ihr festhielt und hoffte, dass sie ihn retten würde, aber sie kannte, würde sie das nicht tun. 

Getankt durch seine ständige Angst, sein Stolz immer wieder in bloße Stücke gebrochen, es sei denn, Bisse, die nichts für alle anderen trafen. Er sah sich selbst als weltgrößter Buddyfighter in der Geschichte und nichts anderes, nichts mehr. In Anbetracht dessen, dass das alles seinen Anfang nahm, war ihm mehr als nur klar zugesichert, von seinen Aussichten zu profitieren. 

Zapping war offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu ertragen, die Narben machte ihn übel, aber er fuhr immer noch fort. Er fing an, sein Scheitern zu trauern, noch mehr als zuvor.. Sein Herz rasend, marinöse Augen verdichtet mit reiner Angst, Körper bemerkenswert zitternd. Er hatte bald einen Panikattacken, er konnte spüren, wie er aufstand, als er die sanften Ruder des Regens hörte. Er wünschte sich auch nichts anderes als Sophia, das gleiche Schicksal für ihre Fehltritte zu erleiden. Er musste unter ihrem Verlust leiden und fand ihn einfach ungerecht. Nicht für seine eigene morbide Abzweigung, sondern für Fairness. Er wollte sie nicht wie seine Gerechtigkeit für die Verbrechen in einer erbärmlichen Reife wahrnehmen. Es ist ihm egal, wie oft er gestorben war, nur dass er in der Lage war, die Benommenheit zu sehen, die er fühlte.

Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, alles ließ ihn sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Ein unendlicher Kreis, der alles in seiner Macht stehende arrangiert, um seinen Geist zu entspannen, Essen zu sich zu nehmen und um sich von allem zu verabschieden. Als wäre er der Beste und zeigte, wie großartig er von vorne ist. Die Emotionen waren fließend, aber er liebte Buddyfight, er hasst es einfach zu scheitern.

Zurück für mehr... als ob es Leim, der sie zusammenzieht. Was für eine schreckliche Idee, unvernünftig, schmerzhaft... Es war nur eine Last. Eine fürchterliche Belastung, die mit Angst und heftigen Gefühlen verkettet wird. Das waren ihre Gefühle. Ihr Leben, ihr Schmerz. Sie hielten ihr Herz fest, als sie ihn zerbrach... jeden einzelnen Teil, ohne jede Gnade oder Leidenschaft. Nur Ärger für ihn. Wie viele Herzen zerriss sie wirklich, sie war sehr loyal, so betrogen aus der Frage.

Aber Kyouya-sama? Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach und sich möglicherweise mit ihm versteckte, um nicht einmal von der Buddy Police erwischt zu werden. Warum hat er mit ihm gestritten? Hatte er Gefühle für das Weibchen? Hat Sophia irgendwelche für Kyouya?

Er arbeitete jetzt mit Gratos... Kreuzigung wirklich. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr getappt, da sein vorheriger Meister.. irgendwo war.. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, wahrhaftig. Die Welt wurde dunkler und angespannt. Die Zeiten änderten sich und es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der Anfang davon an. Der Anfang war einfach, fast erwartet. Nun, es fühlt sich kälter und komplex an. Die Veränderung, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, einfach mit dem Fluss der Dinge.

Was hat er noch davon gewonnen? Sie waren viel zu tief und doch wurden auch seine Wünsche gebrochen. Er wollte immer noch Ruhm, Macht, Blicke, Lob von außen. Von den dummen Massen. Er sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere. Er klammert sich an fast alles, was er konnte, nur um dem dicken Verlangen zu entsprechen, der in seinen Emotionen wohnt. Die meisten würden davon ausgehen, dass sie nur untrennbar voneinander sind, und das wäre dann der Fall, wenn es nur wahr wäre, aber das war überhaupt nicht wahr.

"Dank Sophia hatte ich einen guten Ruf!" 

Dank Sophia Sacharow lief sie von der Buddy Police. Dank ihr war sie nicht mehr hier. Sie war wieder einmal die ehemalige Vizepräsidentin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so war, überhaupt nicht. Dank Sophia musste er sie verbergen, seine Verbindung. Obwohl er in Wahrheit wirklich nichts über sie wusste. Ihr Leben, ihr Hintergrund, mag und will. Dank Sophia konnten sie nicht mehr so zusammen durch die Straßen laufen wie früher. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er gibt ihr alles die Schuld. Er war so klein und gab allen außer sich selbst die Schuld, und diese Last würde man leicht Sophia und Gallows aufbürden. 

"Sophia...?" 

Er schürte ihren Namen, weil er zweifelhaft, desorientiert war. Sein Herz klopfte, sein unterbewusstes Tempo... Er analysierte sein Bestes, um sich auf seine Verantwortlichkeiten, seine Verpflichtung, sein alles zu konzentrieren. Da ihr Name moderat verbalisiert wurde, befriedigt er ihn auf den Lippen, brachte er eine Art Trost daraus. Obwohl sie ihn nie vor Schaden beschützt, vielleicht nur einmal.

Sie hatten so viel physischen Kontakt miteinander, viel zu viele Momente, die völlig hinter ihm vorbeigingen. Fein, aber bemerkenswert. Magoroku klammert sich an sie, Sophia beleidigt ihn mit ihren Fersen und Händen, Sophia zieht ihn zweimal aus dem Ärger. Den Körper vom Boden heben und ärgerlich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Offenbar vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit ihm mehr als sie sollte. Sie zuzusehen, wie sie zurückfällt und ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Rahmen stolpert, auf ihn fällt. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Magoroku nur kämpfte und versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu halten, obwohl sie schwach war. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihr, während Sophia einfach aufstand von ihm, als ob es nur normal wäre. Er fing an, sich Sorgen um ihre Pläne zu machen, was ihr Herr sagte. Sie tröstet ihn leicht und sagt ihm, dass es gut sei. Er sternt nur in reinem Schock, fast nicht erwartet, dass von ihr. 

Auch, stahl sein Essen, sein Geheimfach Dose Sushi. Er ließ eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer unten vom ABC Cup zu, es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nur beobachtete. Sie schnappte sich auch leise seinen Kragen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von ihren alten Haaren durch Steine zerdrückt zu werden. Sie gab ihm Ideen, ohne viel nachzudenken, und gab ihm Motivation. Das erste Versteck wurde zerstört, und das andere war kurz davor, lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Ich meine, sie rettet ihn bereitwillig, obwohl sie ihn zum Sterben dort lassen konnte, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war verärgert, aber noch immer besorgt ihn zu retten. 

"Sophia... Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich.."

Ihr Name zu wiederholen, würde nicht funktionieren, aber er würde es tun. Stellen Sie fest... eine Idee. Handschuhe auf seine Wangen zu legen, bevor er sanft, aber in einem lauten Ton anruft, nicht allzu laut, da er nicht wollte, dass andere hören, dass er wegen der Präsenz immer noch Kontakt mit dem Weibchen hatte. Obwohl er wirklich vorher darüber nachdachte, viele Male, als sie an einem unbekannten Ort mit seinem Kumpel weg war, dann war das die erste große Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung. Danach war ihre Beziehung einfach Belastung, sie funktionierte nicht richtig zusammen.

Shido Magoroku wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu verstehen. Ihre Vorstellungen, Gefühle, Wahrheiten und Absichten. Keine Lügen oder vage stumpfe Äußerungen mehr, nur Empfindlichkeit. Was war wirklich hinter diesem eisigen Schein? Sich nichts weiter sehnt, als ihre Individualität einfach zum Amüsiersten zu entfesseln.

"Sophia, wo bist du?"

Zu dieser Tageszeit zu rufen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er hielt es für besser als alles andere. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf Stichwahl, kam sie aus ihrem Portal mit ihrer Disaster Force geschaffen. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus schwarz und orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erschaffen hat. 

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell gegen ihn um: "Haben Sie dringende Angelegenheiten?" Er schien einfach verärgert, weil er es wagte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit zu durcheinander zu bringen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn vom Daze ab und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem weiblichen Ärger entgegenzutreten, der Ausdruck voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur, indem sie sagte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Denke nicht, dass ich dich nicht darüber flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh! Ja!" 

Er holte sich von seinem Stuhl ab, schlich sich nur mit Entschlossenheit an.. fast ermüdet, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Wie ihr neuer Meister sie platziert hatte, schlank sie. Aber war sie in der Lage, ihn selbst da draußen zu studieren?

"Sophia...Wh-Warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

Er beißt auf seine Eitelkeit und schwitzt deutlich: "I—"

"Hast du deinen m genommen?"

"Natürlich!"

Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darum kümmern würde, oder sogar ihn in dieser Angelegenheit. Warum sollte sie fragen, ob er seine Tabletten genommen hat? Warum sollte sie das fragen? Hat sie es überhaupt interessiert? 

Eigentlich hasste er es, Medikamente für seine Probleme zu nehmen. Er war nicht an sie gewöhnt, aber sein Vater dachte, er sei scheinbar perfekt und sah nicht, dass sein Sohn psychische Probleme hatte. Magoroku war nur eine Gehirnwäsche und er glaubte immer noch, dass er trotz des Stress, den seine mentalen Probleme ihn täglich verursachen, keine hatte. Allerdings half die Methode mit seinen Schmerzen und oft Kopfschmerzen, die er während der Arbeit bekam.

In Wahrheit, dieses ganze Gratos-Ding zusammen mit der Arbeit unter einem neuen Meister, müssen die Zeiten auch für sie stressig sein. Und zweifellos nahm sie auch ihre Wut und überwältigende Gefühle auf ihn auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie einfach belästigen und die Gefühle in ihren bitteren eisigen Augen zeigen: "Ist das alles?"

"Nein!" Er schwänzte seine Arme, fast dramatisch auf sie: "Ich habe mehr zu sagen!"

"Los!"

"Lasst uns zusammen in meinem Zimmer ausziehen!" 

Sie schien plötzlich verwirrt, aber schockiert, und die Hysterie füllte ihren Kern mit seinen abrupten Worten, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Es war schockierend, ihn einfache, aber verrückte Worte sagen zu hören. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal teleportierte sie in sein Zimmer, aber das war keineswegs das erste Mal.

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mehr mit jemandem wie dir ausgehen will, als ich es schon brauche?"

"Hey!" Er schrie beleidigt, während sich seine Stimmung sofort ändert: "Diese Aussage impliziert, dass ich nicht wünschenswert bin, damit aufzuhängen!"

"Das ist genau das, was es bedeutet."

"Er ist da, gesha~!"

Seine Augen geisterten einen Augenblick lang, einfach nicht ihre Worte zu genießen: "Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich all diese Mühe gemacht habe, um dich zu bitten, dich mit mir abzuhalten!"

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

Gallows schwitzen, aber dachte an die Idee von Sophia Rösten Magoroku war ihm zumindest unterhaltsam.

"Magoroku! Es scheint, als ob Big Sis Sophia dich verunglimpfen würde, geh."

Er drehte sich den Kopf um endlich seinem Kumpel zu begegnen: "Halt die Klappe, Gallows!" 

Beide schauten ihn an, eine vertraute Zeit... Ein Rückschlag aus der Vergangenheit, eine vereinfachende Zeit damals. Als die Welt nicht so kalt war wie jetzt. Ihre unmittelbare Anstarrung auf ihn als Antwort ließ ihn in diese Zeit zurückgehen. Er schüttelte diese bloßen Gedanken weg, es war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, überhaupt nicht. Zu wissen, wie seltsam die Frage wirklich unter seinen Lippen artikuliert haben muss, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sein Buddy unsicher war.

"Ich werde helfen!"

"Unmöglich."

"Wie können Sie sich dessen sicher sein?" 

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mehr mit jemandem wie dir ausgehen will, als ich es schon brauche?"

"Hey!" Er schrie beleidigt, während sich seine Stimmung sofort ändert: "Diese Aussage impliziert, dass ich nicht wünschenswert bin, damit aufzuhängen!"

"Das ist genau das, was es bedeutet."

"Er ist da, gesha~!"

Seine Augen geisterten einen Augenblick lang, einfach nicht ihre Worte zu genießen: "Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich all diese Mühe gemacht habe, um dich zu bitten, dich mit mir abzuhalten!"

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

Gallows schwitzen, aber dachte an die Idee von Sophia Rösten Magoroku war ihm zumindest unterhaltsam.

"Magoroku! Es scheint, als ob Big Sis Sophia dich verunglimpfen würde, geh."

Er drehte sich den Kopf um endlich seinem Kumpel zu begegnen: "Halt die Klappe, Gallows!" 

Beide schauten ihn an, eine vertraute Zeit... Ein Rückschlag aus der Vergangenheit, eine vereinfachende Zeit damals. Als die Welt nicht so kalt war wie jetzt. Ihre unmittelbare Anstarrung auf ihn als Antwort ließ ihn in diese Zeit zurückgehen. Er schüttelte diese bloßen Gedanken weg, es war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, überhaupt nicht. Zu wissen, wie seltsam die Frage wirklich unter seinen Lippen artikuliert haben muss, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sein Buddy unsicher war.

"Ich werde helfen!"

"Unmöglich."

"Wie können Sie sich dessen sicher sein?" 

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mehr mit jemandem wie dir ausgehen will, als ich es schon brauche?"

"Hey!" Er schrie beleidigt, während sich seine Stimmung sofort ändert: "Diese Aussage impliziert, dass ich nicht wünschenswert bin, damit aufzuhängen!

"Das ist genau das, was es bedeutet."

"Er ist da, gesha~!"

Seine Augen geisterten einen Augenblick lang, einfach nicht ihre Worte zu genießen: "Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich all diese Mühe gemacht habe, um dich zu bitten, dich mit mir abzuhalten!"

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

Gallows schwitzen, aber dachte an die Idee von Sophia Rösten Magoroku war ihm zumindest unterhaltsam.

"Magoroku! Es scheint, als ob Big Sis Sophia dich verunglimpfen würde, geh."

Er drehte sich den Kopf um endlich seinem Kumpel zu begegnen: "Halt die Klappe, Gallows!" 

Beide schauten ihn an, eine vertraute Zeit... Ein Rückschlag aus der Vergangenheit, eine vereinfachende Zeit damals. Als die Welt nicht so kalt war wie jetzt. Ihre unmittelbare Anstarrung auf ihn als Antwort ließ ihn in diese Zeit zurückgehen. Er schüttelte diese bloßen Gedanken weg, es war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, überhaupt nicht. Zu wissen, wie seltsam die Frage wirklich unter seinen Lippen artikuliert haben muss, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sein Buddy unsicher war.

"Ich werde helfen!"

"Unmöglich."

"Wie können Sie sich dessen sicher sein?" 

* * *


End file.
